


Hit Them With a Sword

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Brotherhood, Teenagers, goofing off, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: When the watchful eye of their tutor has turned her back, Noctis decides to ignore his strategy planning and spend a little time unwinding with Ignis.Timed quest fill for Strategy "Meetings" for ignoctweek!





	Hit Them With a Sword

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr yesterday, but I wanted to upload it here, too. Just a really short scene between two young boys, something warm and fuzzy? Sorry, I turn so many things into fluff...

Noctis lifts the corner pages of his book and lets them ruffle back down, listening to the satisfying sound of the paper fanning together. Next to him, Ignis’ pencil scratches against his notepad. 

“Hey, Specs.” Noctis slaps his book closed and leans in toward his friend. “Do we have to do this right now?”

“I can do most of the work while the tutor is gone. She won’t know.”

“Ignore it until she gets back.” 

Ignis sighs. “That’s not wise.” 

“There’s no one here.” The library of the Citadel is quiet in the early morning hours. The tactician that had come to train them has disappeared for another cup of coffee and hasn’t come back. Other than the library—who can always be found holed up in his office—they are alone. 

“She’ll come back soon.”

“And when she does, we’ll get back to this strategy planning.” 

Noctis taps his pencil against the table, peering hopefully over at his childhood friend. They have managed to wrangle themselves out of trouble countless times. Ignis can always provide a good cover story for them. As long as they’re pitching it to an adult who isn’t familiar with what they were like a few years ago, people usually buy Ignis’ excuses.

“What do you want to do?” 

Noctis chooses to ignore the resignation in Ignis’ voice. He pulls out his phone and waves it. “Let’s play a game.” 

He launches up one of his favorite games and scoots his chair closer to Ignis’. They haven’t been able to study together in a while, but this isn’t part of their normal schooling. This is special training, set up by the council for Noctis to become the next king. They have a fake infiltration to plan out—the tactician always comes up with one for each of these workshops—but the scenarios are always boring. Noctis would rather break into a base in a video game than have to think about doing it in real life. 

It matters that Noctis learns, and he knows this training is important. But it’s only the morning, and he’d like to snuggle up against Ignis as he rests his cheek against his shoulder and taps away at his phone screen through more stimulating battles. Ignis plays alongside him. The familiarity of his dearest friend takes him back to their childhood, when they would curl up together on the rug in front of the television and watch cartoons or play video games. Those days were innocent. Noctis seldom has a chance to feel like a kid these days, and Ignis is the only one he can ever feel safe enough to relax with—as long as they’re alone. 

They play on mute so they can listen for the footsteps of their tutor or the librarian. Noctis feels his eyes grow heavy, but Ignis shrugs his shoulder just enough to remind him not to drift off. He recently turned thirteen, and it has been harder for him to get up so early. Doesn’t anyone know all teenagers need lots of sleep? 

“I miss this,” says Noctis. “This is exactly how strategy meetings should go.” 

“I’m sure the enemy will be completely overwhelmed by our cuddling.” 

“Hey, we’re working on strategy.” Noctis waves his phone under Ignis’ nose. 

“Yes, hit things with a sword until they fall.” 

“Exactly.”

Ignis lets out a laugh and shakes his head, but then he sinks against Noctis, and they continue on until they hear the squeak of rubber soles against the library floor. They scramble apart and Noctis pushes his chair closer to his workspace with a screech. The tactician rounds the corner of a bookcase, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

“Your phones are out,” she says, nodding to the devices on the table. 

Noctis glances to Ignis, who easily bluffs. “We were curious how many human soldiers are on bases and how many are usually magitek.” 

The tactician sets down her cup of coffee—according to the label, she went to the coffeeshop located on Citadel grounds, which explains why she took so long—and sits across from them. 

“That depends on the base,” she says. It doesn’t take long for her to launch into an explanation, and Ignis plays along, asking her where this base is located and the exact ratio of human to magitek soldiers. It isn’t long before the tutor has gone into a deep lecture. 

Noctis and Ignis scratch down notes on a paper, trying to keep up with the information. For a slight little laugh, though, Ignis adds a note at the bottom of their charts: “Hit them with a sword.”

Beneath it, Noctis adds: “Lots.”


End file.
